


Busted

by EllieRose101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieRose101/pseuds/EllieRose101
Summary: Buffy catches Dawn smoking, but she’s not the one in trouble for long. (Might not sound like much of a premise for a Spuffy fic, but trust me.)





	Busted

One Shot 

It had taken a long time for it to sink in, but the Scooby gang finally seemed to have accepted that Buffy was overwhelmed and needed a break.

Willow, Tara, Xander, and Anya had agreed to patrol together to give the Slayer the night off and she had plans to make the most of it. There was going to be a long hot bath, some candles, nail polish, maybe a facemask, but definitely no sneaking out of the house to go see Spike.

It only took ten minutes of Buffy being home from work before her master plan fell apart. She didn’t even know why she was surprised.

The back porch light turned on, its sensor triggered, but no one came to the door. Buffy went to investigate, expecting to see either a racoon or a demon, but what she found on the step was Dawn with a cigarette in her mouth, a lighter halfway to the tip.

She dropped both, jumping when she saw Buffy looking.

Now Buffy was dragging her by the arm towards Spike’s crypt, not listening to any of her protests. Dawn was making such a noise, Spike came to his door before they fully reached him.

“Buffy, stop. Oww, that hurt!”

Buffy dropped her arm and pinwheeled around to glare at her.

Spike looked between them. “What’s all this then?”

“You, shut it,” said Buffy.

He raised his eyebrows. “Seems to me that you’re bringing the bit here. If she’s to be in my home, some kind of explanation wouldn’t be amiss, kitten.”

_Kitten?_ Buffy transferred her glare to him. _Why does he always have to push it? _“Stop talking. I’m mad at you.”

“Bloody hell.” He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. “What I do now?”

“That,” said Buffy pointing to the offending stick between his stupid, kissable lips.

He blew out a puff. “Eh?”

Dawn sighed and confessed that Buffy caught her attempting to light up.

There was a pause as Spike waited for further details but was left hanging. “Why is this my fault?”

“Seriously?” Buffy threw the packet she’d confiscated from Dawn towards his head. He caught it with one hand. “They’re your brand. You can’t tell me that’s a coincidence.”

“Your brand too,” said Dawn.

Buffy’s jaw dropped open. “What are you talking about?”

Dawn crossed her arms. “The cigarettes, they’re the ones you smoke, too. I can tell by the smell.”

Speechless, Buffy stared dumbly at her sister, who continued on to say, “I couldn’t find any in your room. Wherever you’re hiding place is, it’s good. But whatever, you’re a total hypocrite.”

Buffy opened her mouth to openly question Dawn’s grip on reality when Spike spoke up to say it was indeed no coincidence. “These aren’t just my brand. They’re my pack. Look,” he pointed to a stain on the box, “That’s a spot of the blood I was drinking two nights ago. Must have spilled some.”

Buffy held up her hands. “Okay, first of all: gross. Second of all, Dawn, I don’t know where you got this weird idea that I smoke. Third: Super, super gross, Spike!” She shuddered and made a mental note to wash her hands after touching the cigarette packet. “Are you pretending to be surprised that she has them?”

“Please,” said Dawn before he could answer. “Do you think I’m dumb? You’ve come home smelling of smoke for weeks. And not even a little. Enough to cover the stink of the _Doublemeat Palace_ all over your clothes.”

Buffy blanched. Fast food was making her smell? That shouldn’t have surprised her either, but here she was, finding out for the very first time. Spike must have sensed the sudden plummet of her self-esteem because he threw Dawn a warning “hey” before reassuring her that it wasn’t anything to worry about.

“Still the same bloody glorious scent underneath.”

Buffy blushed and pushed the comment aside in a concerted effort to focus on the other point Dawn had been making. “I’ve been smelling like smoke for weeks and you didn’t think to try and talk to me about it? You just went out and tried to follow in my footsteps? Gee am I not flattered.”

“I suppose there is a certain logic to it,” said Spike.

Buffy narrowed her eyes at him. “You’re still not off the hook for giving them to her.”

Dawn sighed. “He didn’t, okay?”

“What?”

“Much as I love your wicked little mind, love, sometimes it takes quite a while for things to sink in. Little sis clearly nicked them. This is bugger all to do with me, it’s all you and your bad influence of coming home smelling like…” he trailed off with a grin.

Oh, he was just loving this. Buffy refused to let herself be distracted. Much.

“Is that true?” she asked Dawn. “You took them?”

“I… well…” For the first time, she had the good grace to look guilty. “I couldn’t get served when I tried to buy them myself.”

“Because you’re too young!” yelled Buffy.

At the raised voices, the rest of the Scooby gang appeared from the patrol of the graveyard and asked what was up.

“Just a little domestic between me and my ladies,” said Spike, still smiling around his cigarette. “Nothing for you to worry about, Harris.”

Again, Buffy ignored him. She needed back up, not provocation. “I caught Dawn smoking,” she told her friends.

“_Ohhh,_” said Willow. “That’s why the house smells like smoke so much these days.” She smiled at Tara. “That makes sense.”

“Nu-uh!” said Dawn. “I only tried one tonight for the first time, and I didn’t even get it lit. You can blame Buffy for the smell. She’s being all self-righteous about it, but she’s the nicotine fiend.”

Xander laughed to break the tension. “Either that or she’s spending so much time with Spike that she’s started smelling like him.”

Buffy’s eyes widened. _These are my options? Admit to having a smoking habit or confess to being up close and personal with Spike?_ She forced herself to laugh along. “Right, okay. Bad Buffy. You caught me. I’m on twenty a day.”

Spike’s jaw ticked. Buffy should have been happy to have finally wiped the smirk off his face, but she was too busy feeling awful. It was one thing to neglect telling her friends about them, but to outright lie when they were so close to the truth was next level.

There was a pause as everyone awkwardly stared at each other. Dawn was still sulking, but it looked like core Scoobies were willing to accept the lame excuse when Spike raised his hand to offer Buffy the packet back.

“Getting a bit bitchy there, love. Maybe you should have one now to take the edge off.” The look in his eyes was belligerent, making it clear that if she was gonna persist in denying him, he wasn’t going to help her out.

Buffy took the packet and crushed it in her fist. “Maybe it’s time we quit.”

Spike squared up to her a little, more than ready to call her out, and her instincts went off. She was so wound up, her body gave in and automatically followed the pattern she’d deeply ingrained into it over the previous two months. She plucked the cigarette from Spike’s lips and pressed her own lips hard in its place, practically melting with the sudden relief flooding through her at the contact.

Spike kissed her back, but only for a second. Too soon he was leaning away and turning Buffy around to face her friends, his hands on her shoulders and back flush to his chest.

Buffy gulped. “So, uh, maybe it was the other option?”

Anya beamed at her. “Good for you. Now we can go on double dates!”

“Hey!” said Willow.

Anya deflated a little. “Fine. Triple dates.”

Xander blinked at her then turned back to Buffy, who raised a finger high in the air. “I know what you’re going to say, but not now. It’s my night off, remember? Go-easy-on-Buffy-day.”

Spike leaned down to whisper in her ear that he had plans to go hard, if it was all the same to her.

Buffy’s cheeks coloured. She leaned her weight against him, pushing him further into the crypt. “You guys can take Dawn home, right? I need to umm…” she broke off into giggles as Spike, bubbling with delight, pinched her butt.

Dawn was totally grounded, but maybe not for too long. Maybe going easier on each other, going forward, was a better approach.

“We’ll take Dawn,” confirmed Tara. “We’ll see you in the morning?”

Buffy glanced over her shoulder at Spike. “Maybe the afternoon. We’ll have a meeting.”

She watched her friends trudge away in varying degrees of bewilderment, just catching sight of Dawn smiling before she closed the crypt door and got more of Spike’s scent all over her.


End file.
